RATUNKU!!YETI!!
Chris: -Trzy dni temu na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki...Nasi zawodnicy, musieli zmierzyć się ze sobą w walce wręcz, na drewniane miecze...Hehe....Okazało się że Courtney znowu nas zaskoczyła, tak samo jak Duncan...Oboje pokazali że znają się na walce, ale to ostatecznie Chłopcy wygrali wyjazd do sklepu, a z dziewczyn pożegnaliśmy Katie, która pożegnała się z DJ pocałunkiem...W dzisiejszym zadaniu nasi zawodnicy będą zdani tylko na siebie...Nie przegapcie, dzisiejszego NADNATURALNEGO odcinka na LODOWCU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!!! (czołówka) Wszyscy są w domku u Narciarzy, gdzie Duncan ukradł jeden z Plazmówek Chrisa, a że w domków nie ma kontaktów, ukradł jeszcze przedłużacz, i podłączył się na stołówce....Akurat leciał na w tym momencie Horror i film Akcji(wiadomo główny bohater ratuje swoją ,,Ukochaną")Jest Noc Duncan: -Weźcie się ogarnijcie!!Ten horror wymiata!! Bridgette: -Lubisz horrory, bo się ich już przestałeś bać, ja nigdy nie oglądałam horroru i nie mam zamiaru... Heather: -Oj daj spokój Bridgette, to jest lepsze od tego nudziarstwa.... Bridgette: -Chcesz powiedzieć, że film z Orlandem Bloom(mi się on nie podoba, ale jakiegoś ładnego aktora musiałam dać) i z Katrin Zetą Johns jest NUDZIARSTWEM??!! Gwen: -Żeby cię nie urazić powiem.....TAK!! Cody: -LUDZIE USPOKÓJCIE SIĘ!!!! Duncan,Gwen,Heather i Bridgette: -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!! Courtney: -Słuchajcie skoro mamy już dylemat, to zróbmy to dyplomatycznie....O ile mi dobrze wiadomo, są dwa kontakty, jeden jest podłączony do telewizora, a drugi jest wolny...Duncan idź po drugi telewizor... Duncan(sarkastycznie): -Już po niego lecę Księżniczko, nie ma mowy, jeśli to zrobię film mi ucieknie!! Courtney: -Skoro ty mi nie pomożesz, to trudno, jesteś WIELKIM, WSTRĘTNYM PALANTEM!!!Jeśli ktoś chce obejrzeć ten film, to niech mi pomoże... Poszła do swojego łóżka i z pod poduszki wyjęła laptopa... LeShawna: -Skąd go masz??!! Courtney: -Przemyciłam, no dobra idę stąd.... I poszła a za nią DJ,Lindsay Cody i Bridgette.... Gwen: -Ale SUPER!!MAMY TV DLA SIEBIE!!!! Duncan(udawał zadowolonego): -Taaak... Tak naprawdę, nie czuł się lepiej z tego że obejrzy ten horror(tak na marginesie, to był horror o tym jak Mała grupka przyjaciół leciała nad Alpami, i ich samolot się rozbił, i tylko parę z nich przeżyło, i walczyli o przetrwanie, ale, w ich okolicy grasował krwiożerczy Yeti, i jedno po drugim zabijał ich, i tylko jedna osoba z tego całego nieszczęścia przetrwała) Kiedy oni zaczęli oglądać, DJ przyniósł drugą Plazmówkę i podłączyli się do kontaktu, ale musieli to wszystko oglądać w kuchni, bo nie mieli już przedłużacza, ale niestety, nie było obrazu, wiec Courtney podłączyła laptopa do telewizora i włączyła ten film....Wszyscy oglądali, tylko nie Courtney, ona udawała że ogląda, tak naprawdę zastanawiała się co mogło wstąpić w Duncana, że tak się zachował, i dlaczego nazwał ją ,,Księżniczką". Kiedy skończył się film u Narciarzy... Gwen: -EEEe, powiem tak...To było....Kiepskie... Duncan: -A mówili że to horror wszech czasów...Fajna Baja Tymczasem u tych w kuchni też się skończył film... Bridgette: -OOooo to był jeden z najbardziej słodkich filmów jakie widziałam... Lindsay: -OOoo a ta scena z pocałunkiem, zupełnie jak ty i Geff Cody: -Te efekty specjalne były niesamowite!! DJ: -Mi też się one podobały... Bridgette: -A co ty myślisz o tym filmie Courtney? Ona nic nie powiedziała bo patrzyła zamyślona w inną stronę, naglę usłyszała głos ,,Courtney??" Ocknęła się... Courtney: -Co?...AAaa mówisz o filmie...Nie wiem co powiedzieć, nie skupiłam się na nim... Naglę wszyscy usłyszeli mrożący krew w żyłach ryk... Bridgette: -CO TO BYŁO??!! Cody: -Mam nadzieje że to jest jeden z żartów Chrisa!! Następny ryk Owen: -AAAAAAA!!!Mamusiu!!!! Heather: -Uspokój się Owen, Chris chce teraz sprawdzić, jak zachowamy się w takiej sytuacji....NIE BOJĘ SIĘ CIEBIE CHRIS!! Tymczasem, poza obozem był rozłożony duży namiot a tam Chris przy monitorach, i Chef w pół ubrany na Yeti... Chris: -AAaah...Nie ma to jak poudawanie... Naciska guzik i jest następny ryk... Chris: -Ukryłem głośniki w śniegu, MRÓZ WRÓCIŁ!! Chef: -Chris, gdzie jest moja kasa, za tydzień tyrania z tymi smarkaczami!!?? Chris: -Dostaniesz ją po Show...A teraz moja ty wielka stopo...Idź i strasz naszych....Tylko pamiętaj, mają być ŻYWI!!!Ale tak, możesz robić co chcesz.... Chef: -Nareszcie, choć odrobina wolności.... Chris wciska guzik i znowu ryk... Chris: -Aha, Chefie, jeśli będziesz chciał zaryczeć, masz(rzuca mu mały guzik, do wciskania)naciśnij to... Poszedł, i następny ryk... Bridgette: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Courtney: -To nie może być Chris..... DJ patrzy za okno i staję jak wryty: -TO...TO.TOOO....TOOOTTOOOOTTOOOOOO!!!!YEEEEEETIIII!!!! Cody: -WIAAAAAAC!!! Wszyscy z krzykiem do domku Narciarzy, DJ i Cody chowają się pod łóżko i się trzęsą.... LeShawna: -Co z wami, ludzie!! Lindsay: -TO BYŁA WIELKA STOPA!!!! Owen: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!CHRIS!!!!RATUJ!!!!! Heather go policzkuje: -USPOKÓJ SIĘ OWEN!!!TO NIE JEST YETI TYLKO CHEF, KAPUJESZ!!!??? LeShawna patrzy za okno, i widzi twarz wielkiej Yeti, wrzeszczy na cały głos, a on wybija szybę i bierze ją za kołnierz i bierze ją przez okno, potem udaje że coś jej się dzieje i rozpryskuje na oknie i trochę na ścianie czerwonej farby... Bridgette: -LESHAWNA!!!!NIEEEE!!!WIDZISZ HEATHER TO NIE JEST CHEF!!!! Heather drżąc: -No dobra, pomyliłam się.... Courtney: -Jedno jest pewne, nie jesteśmy tu bezpieczni... Gwen: -A niby gdzie będziemy!!?? Courtney: -Niedaleko stąd jest mała wioska, musimy się tam schronić.... Duncan: -Ty wiesz jak tam daleko?!To jest jakieś 30 kilometrów stąd, jeśli pójdziemy piechotą, z łatwością nas złapie, poza tym nie dojdziemy bo zamarzniemy, MRÓZ POWRÓCIŁ KSIĘŻNICZKO!!!! Courtney: -A masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?? Znowu ryk, tym razem Lindsay i Heather się do siebie przytulają i krzyczą, potem się odpychają.... Cody: -Zawsze możemy się jeszcze wkraść się do garderoby, i pożyczyć sobie pare ciepłych ciuchów... DJ: -Courtney ma racje, musimy stąd wiać...Inaczej spotka nas taki sam los co LeShawne..... Courtney: -Nie wiem czy mi pomożesz czy nie, ale ja nie będę tu czekać aż Yeti mnie pożre...Idę Lindsay: -Uważaj na siebie... Pokój Zwierzeń Heather: -To jest dobry moment żeby pozbyć się Courtney... ..... Heather: -Idę z tobą... Wszyscy w szoku... Courtney: -O nie, nie pozwolę żeby jak znajdzie nas Yeti, wepchnęła mnie do jego paszczy, ty tu zostajesz!!! Heather: -Ktoś musi ci pomóc z tymi ubraniami, a ja się nie boje tego stwora... Gwen: -A od kiedy ty taka milutka się zrobiłaś?? Heather w tle, zbliżenie jak Courtney po cichu otwiera drzwi: -Od kiedy ty siedzisz cicho, Głupia Gotko!! Courtney udało się wymknąć i jak strzała pomknęła do garderoby.... Tymczasem... Chef przyprowadza do kryjówki LeShawne... Chris: -No, dobra robota Chef'ie teraz tylko została nam jeszcze 9 obozowiczów, podpowiem że Courtney uciekła do garderoby, wiec, jest twoja.... Chef napił się wody i wyszedł... Tymczasem.... Gwen: -Wiesz co, jeszcze się dziwie, że cię nie wywaliliśmy.... Heather: -Oh tak?? A ja się dziwię, dlaczego nie oszukiwałam przy ceremonii, żeby cię wywalić.... Gwen w tle, pokazują na Duncana który zaczął się rozglądać: -A chcesz się bić??!! Heather: -No to dawaj dziwolągu Duncan: -EEJ!!Courtney zniknęła!! Owen: -O NIEEEEEE!!!YETI JĄ ZEŻRE!!! Duncan: -Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone!! Wybiegł... DJ: -Żegnaj stary... Tymczasem u Courtney, włamała się do garderoby i szukała ubrań, znalazła wszystkie, otworzyła drzwi a tu Yeti(Chef), znowu ryknął,Courtney krzyknęła, upadła na ziemię, i zaczęła się wycofywać, dotarła do krawędzi ścian, a Yeti, wyciągnął wielki kij bejsbolowy, wziął zamach... Courtney: -Nieee!! Naglę potwór skrzywił się i skrzywił z bólu, znowu ryknął, a potem odszedł w stronę cienia...Wybawcy Courtney też nie było widać.... Courtney: -Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale dziękuję ci.... Głos z cienia: -Nie ma za co, to był pryszcz dla mnie, Księżniczko.... Courtney: -DUNCAN!!! I rzucili się w na siebie.... Courtney(nadal się tuląc do Duncana): -Tak się bałam... Duncan(tak samo): -Ty??Od kiedy?? Courtney(nadal się tuląc, tylko tym razem parzy Duncanowi prosto w oczy): -Od kiedy otworzyłam te drzwi... Duncan(to samo): -Posłuchaj chciałem cię przeprosić, za to że tak głupio się zachowałem, ten horror był kiczowaty... Znowu ryk, tylko tym razem trochę słabszy... Courtney: -Nie mamy czasu na czułości, musimy jak najszybciej stąd uciekać... Już przestali się przytulać wzieli ciepłe kurtki, a zanim zdążyli wyjść, Yeti, pobiegł do domku... Duncan: -SZYBKO, BO BĘDĄ NASTĘPNE OFIARY!! Tymczasem, Heather i Gwen się biją, ale przestają kiedy słyszą ryk, który jest bardzo blisko nich... Owen: -NIEEEEEE!!!OWEN JEST ZA MŁODY ŻEBY UMIERAĆ!!!! Yeti wchodzi do przyczepy, wszystkich opycha bierze Owena za kołnierz i wybiega, kiedy biegnie, Courtney i Duncan kryją się w śniegu... Lindsay: -AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!YETI ZABIŁ OWENA!!!!BĘDĘ NASTĘPNA!!!!!!NIEEEEEE!!!TYLER KOCHAM CIĘ!!!!!!!! Cody: -Lindsay!!!!SPOKOJNIE!!! Courtney: -Jesteśmy, mamy kurtki, wiec możemy iść... Wszyscy się przebrali.... Bridgette: -Skoro to jest daleko, możemy zgłodnieć podczas podróży.... Courtney: -Bridgette ma racje, dobrze by było coś wziąść na drogę... Duncan: -Co prawda ja znam drogę, ale to góra 1 czy 2 godziny.... Cody: -Musimy iść, nie mamy czasu, żeby brać cokolwiek.... Właśnie wtedy słychać ryk i Yeti wywarza drzwi i robi zamieszanie.... Gwen: -SZYBKO PO JEGO NOGAMI!!! Gwen, Duncan, Courtney i Cody dają rade, ale DJ, Bridgette Lindsay i Heather nie mają tyle odwagi... Chris(do mikrofonu, do słuchawki Chefa): -No dobra weź......Lindsay, a tak w ogóle siemka Owen... Owen: -A wiec, to była tylko podpucha?? LeShawna: -Nie martw się Owen, ja też się nabrałam.... Tymczasem... Bridgette: -AAAAAAAA!!!ODEJDŹ STĄD POCZWARO NIECZYSTA!!!! Staje na rękach, potem wygina ręce i skacze na Yeti... Wszyscy w szoku... Bridgette: -Nie pochwalam przemocy, ale to było w obronie własnej... DJ'owi i Heather udało się uciec, ale kiedy Lindsay uciekała, Yeti złapał ją za nogę, odwrócił się i udawał że ją je, a czerwona farba tryskała wszędzie.... Heather: -Dla niej już nic nie zrobimy....UCIEKAJMY!! Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać.... Jakieś 5 kilometrów od obozu, znowu tylko tym razem jeszcze bardziej głośniejszy ryk... Cody: -ON TU JEEEST!!! Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać... Yeti ich gonił, potem zaczął na czworaka biec, i ich dogonił i jednym ruchem złapał Cody'ego Heather i Bridgette, i pobiegł z powrotem do bazy.... DJ: -NIE!! NASTĘPNE OFIARY!!!MUSIMY SIĘ TAK JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ DOSTAĆ!!! 15 kilometrów dalej,burza śnieżna, Yeti znów powrócił, tym razem na jego drodze stanęł Duncan.... Courtney(krzyczy, bo wiatr mocno wieje): -DUNCAN!!CO TY WYRABIASZ!!?? Duncan(to samo): -Uciekajcie, ja się nim zajmę!! Courtney: -OSZALAŁEŚ!!!!???NIE ZOSTAWIĘ CIĘ!!!! Duncan: -COURTNEY, TO JEDYNA RZECZ JAKĄ MOGĘ ZROBIĆ PRZED MOJĄ ŚMIERCIĄ, URATOWAĆ WAS.... Courtney: -NIE, NIE CHCĘ CIĘ TRACIĆ, NIE TERAZ.... Duncan: -ZAWSZE BYŁAŚ SILNA, I TERAZ TEŻ BĘDZIESZ, ZAPROWADŹ ICH DO MIASTA.... Courtney: -A CO BĘDZIE Z TOBĄ??!! Duncan: -NIE WIEM...ALE ZRÓB TO DLA MNIE I URATUJ TYCH KTÓRYCH SIĘ DA!! Nie wytrzymała i pocałowała go...Potem niechętnie uciekała dalej z Gwen i DJ'em Niedaleko Miasta, Yeti się znowu pojawia....DJ tak wpadł w panikę, ze pobiegł przed siebie, i przewrócił Yeti, przez co jego sztuczna głowa się odczepiła....Wszyscy w szok i zdziwienie Gwen: -CHCESZ NAM POWIEDZIEĆ ŻE TO BYŁA JEDNA, WIELKA ŚCIEMA?? Przychodzi Chris: -Tak, a wy, nie szliście do miasta, tylko chodziliście w kółko, ale, mam też zaszczyt powiedzieć, że wasz trójka ma nietykalność Pokój Zwierzeń Gwen: -EEEH KIEDYŚ GO ZA TO ZABIJE!!! Courtney: -CZY ON WIE, JAK MY W TYM CZASIE SIĘ STARALIŚMY PRZETRWAĆ!!?? DJ: -TYLKO NIETYKALNOŚĆ??!!ZA TAKI WYCZYN JAK DZIŚ NALEŻY NAM SIĘ SPA I HAWAJE!! ..... W obozie, wszyscy wychodzą z namiotu...Wiadomo Courtney i Duncan do siebie podchodzą... Duncan: -Mówiłem że ci się uda Księżniczko.... Courtney: -Dlaczego ty mówisz tak do mnie?? Duncan: -Bo każda Księżniczka jest piękna.... Courtney: -AAAAaaa, no to ok, może mnie sobie tak nazywać.... Na Ceremonii... Chris: -Noo, dzień pełen wrażeń....Spotkanie się zw swoim strachem, aż w końcu bolesna prawda...Miło mi powiedzieć, że to Courtney, Gwen i DJ zdobyli dzisiaj nietykalność, ale z przykrością stwierdzam że to LeShawna nas dzisiaj opuści... Heather: -Zależy dla kogo, o jedną frajerkę mniej... LeShawna: -Narcia laski, aha i dokopcie Heather za mnie... Lindsay: -Sie wie Lukrecjo... Wszyscy: -LeShawna!! Przyjeżdża lodołamacz, i zabiera ją... Chris: -Następny odcinek będzie trochę mniej zabójczy, ale równie chory jak dziś, oglądajcie nas za trzy dni na LODOWCU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!! Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki